PROJECT SUMMARY The North Coast Conference on Precision Medicine is a national annual mid-sized conference series held in Cleveland, Ohio. The conference series aims to serve as a venue for the continuing education and exchange of scientific ideas related to the rapidly evolving and highly interdisciplinary landscape that is precision medicine research. The topics for each conference coincide with the national conversation and research agenda set by national research programs focused on precision medicine. The 2018 conference is a symposium that will focus on issues related to return of genomic results both in clinical and research settings with an emphasis on diverse populations. The conference will be organized as a traditional format with invited speakers from among national experts for topics ranging from issues returning research results to culturally diverse participants and family members, inclusion of diverse patient and participant populations in the Clinical Sequencing Evidence- Generating Research (CSER) consortium and the Trans-Omics for Precision Medicine (TOPMed) Program, pharmacogenomics-guided dosing and race/ethnicity, strategies used to return results, among others. 2019 and beyond conference topics are being considered from previous symposia attendees and trends in precision medicine research. Odd-numbered year conferences include a workshop component that has previously covered outcome and exposure variable extraction from electronic health records. Future workshop topics being considered include integration of multiple ?omics, drug response in different populations, pharmacogenomics clinical implementation, precision medicine in cancer, data sharing and informed consent, and the use of apps for recruitment, diagnosis, follow-up, and treatment. Our second major objective of this conference series is the promotion of diversity in the biomedical workforce. It is well-known that the pipeline from training to full professor for women in biomedical research is leaky whereas the pipeline for under-represented minorities is practically non-existent. Drawing from national and local sources, we vet women and under-represented minorities for every invited speaker opportunity, thereby providing valuable career currency and networking opportunities. We will also encourage women and under-represented minorities, particularly at the trainee level, to attend and participate in this conference series to spur interest in pursuing precision medicine research as a career. Overall, the North Coast Conference on Precision Medicine series is a valuable addition to the national conference landscape, and with its unique location and low cost to participants, will serve as an important educational opportunity as precision medicine research accelerates in earnest.